


#3: Owl

by RocioWrites



Series: 20 words [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’m leaving.” Seaver announces as she swiftly enters his office. Rossi looks at her with knowing eyes and a nostalgic smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3: Owl

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after s06 and before s07 I think.

”I’m leaving.” Seaver announces as she swiftly enters his office. Rossi looks at her with knowing eyes and a nostalgic smile.

She’s amazed at how these people are like this, like nothing takes them completely by surprise and they can figure everything out just by trying and looking too hard. They’re not Sherlock Holmes but they’re the closest thing she’s ever seen.

"Where?" He asks.

Seaver doesn’t know that yet. She needs fresh air, less drama. Oh she’ll be back to having drama but for now a little bit of peace sounds really great.

"I dunno." And she smiles, shaking her shoulders uninterested in an easy shrug. "Just wanted to say goodbye. Before I miss my chance and you all fly away to some part of the country to save the day."

"You still can find me when I’m back, kiddo. We can have dinner and a proper goodbye party for you, you know?" His piercing eyes are quite convincing.

"It’s okay. I don’t need one." Seaver tries really hard to not let those big eyes make her accept. "I’m just happy I had this opportunity, here, with all of you. I learned a lot."

"We learned from you too. And about that party… you sure? I can make it happen."

"It’s okay. I… here, I have this for you."

"Small packages make me nervous." He laughs happily accepting the gift. He opens it immediately and without skipping a beat he takes the ring out of the little red and golden box. "An owl?"

Sure enough the silver ring has a flat surface where an owl is sitting on a branch, two black eyes staring from the owl’s face. She nods energetically and expectantly watches how Rossi puts the ring on one of his fingers.

"Yes. I read somewhere that owls are symbol of status, wisdom, protection and all these good things that remind me of you." The cheeky smile makes Rossi smile more broadly. It’s a beautiful ring and what it means - for both of them - is good enough for him to be grateful.

"You didn’t have to."

"I know. I wanted to. It looks great on you." She teases.

"Thank you." And Rossi puts a hand on her shoulder, comforting and supporting. "You sure you wanna leave?"

"I have to. It’s time for me to go." She’s honest and Rossi nods.

It’s a goodbye and his smile is back to nostalgic. She reclines her head, touching his hand with her cheek.

"I have to go." She repeats.

"I know." He says. "Don’t be a stranger." Rossi says it so lightly that it almost sounds like a prayer instead of a request, Seaver mouths a soft  _yes_  that it’s not heard.

A knock separates them and Hotch’s head shows up from the half open door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go."

"Yeah, you have to go." Seaver’s voice is not sorrowful but there’s this note of sadness that has Rossi squeezing his hand on her shoulder one last time before finally leaving.


End file.
